


Come Back to Me

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier has a bad family, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Pre-Slash, Yen is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Geralt takes a job bringing a wayward noble back to his family. He is surprised to find it's none other than Jaskier who he has not seen or spoken too since the dragon hunt. Geralt knows Jaskier is still angry and most likely wants nothing to do with the witcher. Yet, when Geralt learns the truth about Jaskier's family Geralt must save the bard despite the fear of Jaskier's hate.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Second Witcher story. I've started reading the books and playing the games! Hope you enjoy it.

It started with Yennefer. Geralt ran into her in the market. It was tense, neither of them saying what they really wanted too. Eventually, Geralt revealed that he was a little short on coins. Taking care of the wayward Princess had bled him dry. He didn't dare leave her alone long enough to go on a hunt and now, part of him, worried he would be killed and she would be defenseless. Yennefer smiled at that. She had met the young princess once or twice the past year. Yennefer then suggested she looked after Ciri as Geralt went on a hunt. She told him about a noble family, not far from the market, who were looking for a witcher to hire. Geralt was hesitant about it at first, Yennefer did not know the details of the nobles and their purpose of hiring a witcher, but he agreed. He told Yennefer about the cabin him and Ciri were staying at and the two parted; Yennefer to meet up with Ciri and Geralt towards the township controlled by the nobles.

It was about a day ride. The castle and township was deep in a valley, surrounded by beautiful trees and rolling hills. It was freshly spring, the flowers starting to bloom and the air filled with life. This place seemed like a poet's dream. Geralt's mind drifted to Jaskier, but the witcher quickly pushed it away. It had been two years, yet thinking about the bard never got easier. 

He came up to the gates, the guardsman was standing at the ready before Geralt even got close. "What is your business here?" the guardsman asked. He was a large man, but just a man. 

"I'm here to see the nobleman and his wife. I heard they need a witcher," Geralt told him. It was better to play nice and get this done quickly. The guard opened the door and Geralt rode inside.

The inside of the township was nothing like the outside. The stone walls and gravel paths had none of the wildness's charm. The fresh air became instantly stiff, like the very life had been sucked out of it. Geralt tried to pay no attention as he rode to the castle. Yet, he could not help but notice how dead the pace felt. There was no music in the air, barely any chatter. The people seemed to just linger. They stood and wondered, but they had no sense of purpose about them. Geralt urged Roach to go faster. 

He was welcomed into the castle by another guard and was shown into the throne room of the noblemans. They present themselves like kings and queens, elegant outfits and bright tampisties. The two had more color about them than the entire town. They were younger than Geralt was expecting. 

"Welcome Witcher!" The nobleman sang. "Am Sir Livato Viscount de Lettenhove, this is my wife Roma," he introduced himself. Geralt raised an eyebrow at the name. "I am so glad you have come to us in this desperate time." 

"It is our son," the wife, Roma interrupted. "He ran away years ago and he has not returned. We fear the worst." 

"We were hoping you could find him for us and return him home," Livato told him. 

"Hmm," Geralt responded with. This wasn't a hunt. 

"We will pay you handsomely," the man said. "Three bags filled with coins, more if you want it. We are getting old, we need our son back to rule when we pass." 

"He's just a boy," Roma interrupted again. 

Geralt thought for a moment. It was a fair bit of coin. He wouldn't have to go on a hunt for a while. "What's his name?"

"Julian Alfred Pankratz."

Geralt nearly cursed. "Jaskier." 

The nobleman scoffed like the other name makes him ill. Roma looked a bit confused. "You know our son?" She asked him.

"In a way," Geralt said nothing more. He wasn't going to tell him that the last time he saw the bard he yelled at him on top of a mountain and the two have not spoken in two years. He also didn't mention the strange pit in his stomach whenever he thought of the bard, about the last thing he said to him.

Sir Livato stood up. "We have heard he is playing as a...common bard in a few towns over. If you could bring him home, bring him back to his family and where he belongs, we will be forever grateful." 

"Hmm," Geralt said and turned away thinking over his options. He didn't want to see Jaskier again, not after what happened, not after what was said. Yet, he knew how reckless and foolish the bard was, maybe some parental guidance would do him good. Plus Geralt needed the coins. He hopped onto Roach and made his leave. For a quick moment he saw a beautiful young woman watching him from the castle as he left.

It was not hard to track down the bard. The first person Geralt asked on the road knew where Jaskeir was performing. It seemed he had gained a lot of fame over the two years. The man on the road even had good things to say, telling Geralt about how Jaskeir had written the most beautiful ballots about long lost love. Geralt continued on. 

Jaskier was in a large inn singing in front of a mostly drunk crowd. A few of the men were crying listening to his soft words about heartbreak. Geralt stayed towards the back of the inn, hood up and trying to stay out of sight. He watched Jaskier play, listened to his perfectly sewed words. It reminded the witcher of all the times Jaskeir would sing on the road. Late at night he would be working on new material and on long trips he would play his lute to pass the time. It felt like decades ago. 

The song switched to something more upbeat and Jaskeir began to dance around. People were singing along and attempting to dance in their drunken state. Jaskier spun around singing when he spotted Geralt. The smile instantly left his face. He stared at Geralt for a moment, with a look the witcher himself could not identify. Shock? Pain? Hurt? Jaskier instantly brought the smile back and went on singing. He sang two more ballots before he bowed and called it a night. He went straight out the back of the inn, as far away from Geralt as he could. Geralt following. It did not take long to catch up with Jaskier's fast walking pace. 

"Jaskier," Geralt called out. 

The bard suddenly stood and spun around to face the witcher. He put his hands on his hips. "Can I help you?" He sounded annoyed, and angry. 

Geralt looked over Jaskier. He looked the same, same bright outfit, same emotional blue eyes, and an almost ageless face. He looked almost exactly as he did that day on the mountain. Yet, the bard no longer seemed hurt and lost, but now bitter and angry. Geralt had a strange feeling in his gut and chest. It almost hurt to look at him. Jaskeir shrugged waiting for an answer. Geralt sighed. 

"Your parents are looking for you."

"What?" Jaskier jumped. "And why, pray tell, would you know that."

"They asked me to bring you home."

"Ho ho that is...that is rich." Jaskeir laughed loudly. 

Geralt almost rolled his eyes. "They seem worried about you."

Jaskier laughed again. "Did they tell you that? That place is a nightmare. I'm not going back for mommy and daddy." 

Geralt opened his mouth to say something but suddenly someone was standing behind Jaskier. Geralt didn't have time to react before the person smacked Jaskier behind the head, knocking him out. The bard fell to the ground at Geralt's feet, who quickly pulled out his sword. 

"Relax, witcher," the attacker said. She pulled down her hood showing it was the woman who was watching him to the castle. "Sir Livato was a bit weary of you witcher. You will still get your coin, but I will take the son back home," She lifted an unconscious Jaskier up with ease. Geralt tightened his hold on the sword. She then gestured at a pile of coin filled bags, as promised. Geralt glanced away for only a moment and when he turned back Jaskier and the woman were gone, the faint reminisce of a portal fading away. 

A mage, great. 

Geralt cursed under his breath and walked over to the horse with the gold coins. He looked back at where the portal was. Something felt off. It didn't sit with him. Geralt shook his head and took the coins to Roach. It wasn't his job to look after the bard anymore. Jasiker was an adult, he could take care of himself. 

He rode in silence back to the cabin where Ciri was. His mind was only on what happened, only on Jaskier. His mind was screaming at him, but Geralt couldn't make out what it was saying. The feeling in his gut and chest only seemed to grow with each mile. 

Ciri smiled and greeted him when he arrived at the cabin. She talked to him about what she did with Yennefer and asked about his adventure as he put Roach in the stable. Ciri urged him to tell him more details about his most recent hunt. 

"Wasn't a hunt," he quickly said and quickly walked past.

"I need more than that!" She chased him down. 

Eventually she wore him down and he told her about the nobleman and Jeskier. "So this bard is a friend of yours?" She asked him near the end of the story. 

"I don't think so, not anymore." Geralt told her. 

"But you're worried about him?" Ciri asked but Geralt did not answer. "If you're worried you should go back and I think you should talk to him."

"Hmm." 

A day later Geralt headed back to the township. He wasn't sleeping, the previous night he awoke to a horrible nightmare involving the bard. Ciri was pestering him, and even Yennefer said he should. Something was wrong, Geralt could feel it. The feeling was not going away. The pit in his gut was only growing stronger; he had no choice. 

The guard welcomed back, even thanked him for bringing Julian. It was strange hearing people refer to Jaskier as such. The town was the same as before, still dull with little to no chatter in the streets. As he rode, Geralt couldn't help think that Jaskeir would be miserable here. There was no life in the streets, it was dead mostly people staring blanking ahead as they did their daily jobs. 

Geralt came to the castle. "Halt!" The guard yelled. "You are no longer needed here Witcher." 

"I'm here to see Jaskier." 

"I'll handle this," the mage appeared. The guard bowed and walked away. "He is right Witcher, you are unneeded. The son has been returned. He is home where he belongs."

"Where is he?" Geralt stood his ground. "I need to speak with him now." 

"Based on what he's told me, I doubt he wants to talk with you." She smiled wickedly. 

"I also doubt he wanted to be kidnapped," Geralt shot back. 

The mage still does not lose her smile. She raised her hands. "Very well, very well, if you wish to speak with him you can. Follow me, though do not blame me when he does not wish to speak with you." The mage led him into the castle.

The place was quiet with more guards standing at the ready than before. The mage brought him to the throne room. Jaskier was sitting in a smaller chair than the ones his parents had been in. He sat completely still and straight, his head down slightly staring down at the floor. Geralt was a bit taken back, he had never seen the bouncy bard so still. Jaskier's clothes were also different, much grayer and more formal than what he usually wears. His hair was brushed and combed to perfection. He looked different, like a completely new person. 

"Jaskier," Geralt called out, taking a few steps. Jaskier didn't even move. "Jaskier!" He called out louder.

"Julian, the Witcher is here to see you," the mage said. Finally Jaskier looked up. Geralt nearly gasped. Jaskier looked pale and his face was blank. His blue eyes were dulled. He blinked slowly, but had no other reaction. "Shall I spend him away?" the mage asked. 

Jaskier blinked again. It took a moment to answer, Jasiker seemed to look through Geralt. There was no recaition in those eyes. "Yes," he said. His voice was empty, void of all joy or his usual spark. 

"Jaskier," Geralt said more softly. He turned sharply to the mage. He grabbed her arm. "What did you do to him?" He growled.

The mage chuckled. Roma entered the room. "What is going on here?"

Geralt dragged the mage over to the noblewoman. "Your mage put an enchantment on your son," Geralt told her angrily. 

Roma looked at the mage, then over to Jaskier. She walked over to him. Jaskier had no reaction, void to everything going on around him. "Well of course she did." 

"What?" Geralt questioned. 

"Julian has always been a little too free spirited. Now look," she reached down and lifted Jaskier's head up by his chin, the bard did not react. "Perfectly obedient. Just like the rest of this town." 

"You've charmed everyone. He's your son!" Geralt raised his voice. 

"We have brought order. Julian is home where he belongs and he will stay here with us...our perfect son. No more silly songs, or odd mannerisms. He will do as we say. He will be ours completely. Isn't that right son?"

"Yes," Jaskier replied. 

Geralt let go of the mage and reached for his sword. "You will release him," He stepped towards Roma when tree branches suddenly grew out of the ground. They wrapped around his body knocking his sword out of his grasp. The branches tightened, dragging him to his knees. He grunted unable to get free of their tight hold. The mage chuckled to herself. Geralt cursed trying to break free, but could not. He glared up at the mage. 

The mage stepped in front of Geralt. She pulled out a small dagger. "Shall I kill him now my lady." She lifted the dagger in the air.

"Wait," Roma raised her hand. "Tell me does your charms work on witchers? I would love to have one at my beck and call." 

"Perhaps, it might take some time," the mage answered. 

Roma smiled. "Take him to the dungeon then." she turned to Jaskier. "Come on Julian, let us find somewhere else to be," she ordered and Jaskier stood up and followed her without batting an eye. Geralt growled. The vines wrapped around his neck squeezing the air out of him. "Jas..," He tried to call out, but the bard was already gone. The mage kept smiling as Geralt lost consciousness


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is on a mission to save Jaskier.

Geralt heard the faint sound of singing. He rolled over, the fire only embers now. The singing was soft, a blessed sound in the darkness. Geralt laid silently listening to the gentle melodies. The singing stopped. "Didn't mean to wake you," Jaskier said.

Geralt thought on what to say, then stupidly said. "It's late, go to sleep. I won't slow tomorrow if you are tired." 

"Fine, fine," the bard started putting away his lute. "We've been out here so long, haven't had much chance to play." Jaskier looked down foldly at the lute. "I get a little restless not being able to play, or sing...or perform. I'm a bard after all, first and foremost."

"No wonder you never shut up," Geralt said, rolling back over and closing his eyes.

Jaskier let out a small. "Yeah...what can I say? I do love it."

"Hmm."

"I don't expect a witcher to understand."

Geralt woke up with a start. He was laying on his back in a small dark cell. He sat up his head a little light. He glanced around the cell. He surprisingly wasn't chained to the wall. His head was still light, a slight pounding that lingered in the back of his mind. He felt the mage's magic in his head, prodding, but it wasn't strong enough to take control of him like it had Jaskier.

Geralt jumped up. He had to get out of here and help Jaskier. He shook the bars of the cell he was in, obviously, nothing happened. He glanced around not seeing a way out of the cell. He would have to wait for the mage or guards to feed him or, more likely, try to put him under her spell. Then he would be able to over take them and break out. Geralt knelt down and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes passed of Geralt in deep meditation, waiting. In the silence he heard the faint singing again. He heard a faint laugh, a soft humming. He heard Jaskier's voice, his endless chattering and rambling. In his mind's eye he saw Jaskier smile, his eyes bright and full of life. How those eyes never looked at him in fear or judgement. He then heard nothing, nothing but silence. He saw Jaskier, his face flat with no emotion, no smile. His eyes are blank and empty. Geralt shot up. 

He raised his hand and used the Aard sign at the bars pouring everything he had into it. The hinges of the barred door broke apart, opening the door by the invisible force. Geralt was breathing heavy. He glanced down at his hand. He had never used a sign that powerful. He had no time to think about it. He had to get to Jaskier. 

His swords were not far from the cell laying on the table. He held his steel sword in hand and charged out the dungeon. 

The castle was quiet. It felt almost empty, with no people walking about or chatter in the air. Geralt sniffed the air. Jaskier always had a sweet smell. He smelled like flowers, like a fresh spring day, despite all the other scents he sprayed himself with. Geralt couldn't smell him. He could smell his mother, the scent of her sicking perfumes. He smelled the mage, the soap she used in her long hair, and smelled the stench of the father who had not bathed in a few days. 

Then he smelled something. It was a familiar scent, oak and twine and no doubt Jaskier. Geralt nearly smiled. He knew that damn lute anywhere. He started in that direction. 

Geralt snuck through the castle not seeing anyone. He knew Jaskier, or his lute was on the other side. It would be hard to run into anyone from here to there, but Geralt was ready. Nothing was going to get in his way.

He stopped finally running into someone. She was dressed as a servant washing a large window with a rag. Geralt stared at her, the woman must have seen him, but she just kept washing the window. She didn't even blink, washing up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Geralt reached out and waved his hand in her view. She didn't react. Geralt sighed, just like Jaskier then. He continued on.

He followed the oak scent to the other side of a castle. A few guards were portoling but the witcher avoided them all. He came to a large door, locked from the outside. Geralt unlocked it and went inside. 

The room was plain. Nothing made it stand out, no personal directions, limited color, and bare walls. Geralt saw the lute, out of its case, thrown in the corner half hazardly. It was completely discarded, starting to collect dust. Sitting on the bed facing the wall was Jaskier. Geralt rushed over to him.

Jaskier sat on the edge of the bed facing a blank wall, his hands in his lap, his face void. He had yet to acknowledge Geralt had entered, or that he was even there. "Jaskier," Geralt said, the bard did not move, and made no reaction. Jaskier didn't even look at him. "Jaskier, it's me."

Still nothing.

Jaskier was alive, his heart was beating, he blinked occasionally, small breaths left his lungs, but he wasn't lively. He was empty, a shell. This wasn't Jaskier, not really. Geralt nearly cursed. "I'm getting you out of here," Geralt said. He grabbed Jaskier's arm and tried to pull him along. The bard put up a fight pulling back against Geralt. 

"I am not to leave," Jaskier said flatly. Geralt was a little taken back allowing Jaskier to pull his arm free. He returned to the same position, the same blank stare.

"Jaskier! Snap out of it!" Geralt raised his voice. Jaskier just blinked. Geralt knelt down in front of the bard making sure Jaskier was looking right at him. Jaskier's blue eyes were clouded, not the bright and happy eyes that usually looked back at him. There was no recinition. It felt like a knife in Geralt. "Jaskier, it's Geralt. You have to fight this," Geralt said, angry, but still had no reaction. Geralt grabbed Jaskier's arms and shook him. "Jaskier come on! Snap out of it! You can beat it! Jaskier fight it!" He shook Jaskier, but the bard just moved with the shaking, like a doll. Geralt cursed. 

Geralt gave up shaking him. He lowered his head thinking over his options. He could just knock Jaskier out, carry him away. Yen could fix the spell of the mage. She could bring the real Jaskier back.

Geralt looked back up making eye contact with Jaskier again, with the empty blue eyes. Geralt missed it. He longed to see how Jaskier's eyes lit up when he sang, or the way they shined with Geralt said something nice for once. "Jaskier," Geralt said softly. He missed the singing, the smile, the rambling. He missed the way his eyes never looked fearful, only caring and kind. He missed Jaskier. He needed him back. He needed his friend, he needed his bard...his…

"Jaskier," Geralt slowly reached up and pressed his hand to Jaskier's cheek. "Come back, please. Come back to me." 

Nothing. 

Jaskier blinked saying nothing, no smile, no bright and caring eyes. 

Geralt let out a long breath and leaned forward pressing his forehead to Jaskier's. Geralt closed his eyes. It hurt. It hurt knowing what he said to Jaskier on that mountain. He hurt knowing all the time he was apart from Jaskier. "Come back to me," Geralt whispered.

"Ger...Geralt?" a voice called out. 

The witcher pulled back looking over Jaskier. He was blinking wildly making confused faces. "Wh...what?" Jaskier asked, glancing around. He gasped out in pain holding his head. He made a few more pained noises.

Geralt smiled. The pain in his chest turned to something else, something warm. "Jaskier," Geralt called out.

Jaskier turned towards Geralt. He grasped his head. "...Where? Gods, it hurts." 

"I'm getting you out of here," He reached out and took a hold of Jaskier's forearm. This time the bard did not fight him. He let Geralt pull him away from the bed. Jaskier gasped out in pain, and pulled his arm out of Geralt's grasp to hold into both sides of his head. 

"Geralt...it hurts." Jasker dropped to his knees letting out more painful gasps. Geralt was at his side in an instant. 

"That's what happens," a voice called up. Geralt looked to see the mage now in the room with a small group of guards. "Stand aside witcher."

Geralt stood in front of Jaskier. "You are not touching him again." Geralt pointed his sword at the mage. She simply rolled her eyes and the guards attacked. Geralt fought them, slashing through their armor like it was paper. He made quick of them, and then pointed his sword under the mage's chin drawing a small bit of blood. She looked unaffected. 

"Are you going to kill me witcher?" She asked. Geralt said nothing but pushed the blade deeper into her skin as an answer. "Going to kill me, save your friend? Though he's not really your friend, you told him plenty of times so." Geralt said nothing. "I've been in his head. I know how much he cared for you, and how you tossed him aside on that mountain top. He hates you for it. And even if the two of you leave this place, he will still hate you." She tried to move, but Geralt kept the sword pointed at her. "I've been in your head too witcher, though your defenses were too strong for me. I learned a thing or two. I know what you're afraid of. You don't want him to hate you, you don't want him to look at you like so many others do...in hate...as a monster who only hurts people. I can spare you of that." 

Geralt stared at her. He heard Jaskier's painful gasps behind him. "I'd rather him hate me for the rest of my life than have him kept as a slave," With a quick swipe of his sword the mage's head fell to the ground. He turned back to Jaskier to see he had passed out on the floor. 

"Jaskier!" Geralt and ran over to him. Jaskier was unconscious but still breathing. Geralt let out a relieved breath and lifted him up. He carried Jaskier out the castle seeing the window washer was almost passed out. It must have happened when the mage died. 

Roach was lucky we're the witcher left her. She huffed when she saw the bard. "He's alright." Geralt got on the horse with Jaskier. "I'll make sure of it." He rode back towards where he left Ciri and Yen.

He stayed by Jaskier's side as Yen looked over him. Ciri was asking a million questions, until Yen finally got her away. Geralt just stared at Jaskier's still form. Around the third time asking if he was going to be okay, Yen almost kicked him out of the room. She said the spell was powerful, dark magic of some kind, but Jaskier would recover. He would return to his former self. 

It took a few hours after Yen looked at him for Jaskier to wake up. He sat up rubbing his head. "What happened?" He glanced around and saw Yen first. "Oh! Hello, Yennefer, yes...well...what happened?" He spotted Geralt. "Okay what happened?" 

"What do you remember?" Yen asked before Geralt could. 

"I was enjoying myself, having a lovely little show at a tarven when Geralt decided to show up and then...then…," Jaskier instantly threw up. "Fuck my family," He said and then laid back down. 

Jaskier sat back up and glanced over to Geralt. The bard then looked away. Geralt cleared his throat but said nothing. 

"For goodness sake," Yen shook her head and walked out slamming the door behind her. 

"Jaskier...," Geralt started after a long silence. 

"I should be on my way," Jaskier slowly got out of the bed, not looking at Geralt. The witcher wasn't sure what to do. He watched as Jaskier gathered himself, complaining about the clothes his mother made him wear, and how his mouth tasted funny. He was clearly avoiding looking and talking with Geralt, saying anything to fill the silence. "Wait?" Jaskier glanced around wildly. "Where's..? Where's my lute? Oh no, no,no," Jaskier seemed to panic for a moment. 

"Here," Geralt held it out to him. "I grabbed it before I left the castle, figured you'd want it back." 

Jaskier's mouth hung open for a moment then quickly closed it. He reached out, tentatively, and took it from Geralt. "Thank you," he said softly. "And I guess I should thank you for rescuing me as well."

"It was my fault you were in that mess."

Jasker frowned and his voice was bitter. "Yes, well it's my fault you're in any mess, shit shovel-er right?" 

"Jaskier," Geralt said, but Jaskier was already strapping his lute over his shoulder and heading towards the door. 

"Good-bye Geralt," Jaskier softly said.

"Jaskier wait," Geralt called out and Jaskier paused. "That day...what I said…" Why was it so hard to say? He looked at Jaskier, expecting to find hate, resentment, like the mage had said. Yet, Jaskeir looked sad, he looked heartbroken. Even now, after everything he said Jaskier didn't look at him with hate or fear, just hope. Just a bright burning hope.

"I'm sorry," Geralt said to him and he meant it. He would say it, scream it if he had too it meant Jaskier would believe him. "I was angry and I took it out on you." Jaskier said nothing back. He just crossed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip. Geralt continued, "To be honest I...I've," the words got stuck in his throat again.

"Yes?" Jaskier asked. 

Geralt looked at him. He threw out everything he learned about pushing back emotions about how friends will only let you down. "I've missed you." 

Jaskier let out a small laugh. "I missed you too." 

It was quiet for a moment. Geralt felt his chest get light. He felt a calmness, a pace, wash over him. He smiled at Jaskier. "Stay? For a little bit at least," Geralt hoped.

"Alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! Have a wonderful day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! these two own my heart and if the only thing getting me through being laid off!


End file.
